Filler
by Liana D. S
Summary: Rom-com ala Olympus, dibintangi dewi-dewi yang menikah dan pasangan masing-masing. Awas garing.
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite punya banyak kekasih sebelum menikah. Kehidupan cintanya adalah yang terumit kedua setelah Zeus, namun setelah dinikahkan Hera, kisah asmaranya menjadi lebih sederhana: ia hanya terjebak antara mantan kekasihnya, Ares sang dewa perang, dan suami resminya, dewa pandai besi Hephaestus. Di banyak versi, dikatakan Aphrodite mencintai Ares karena Hephaestus buruk rupa, tetapi para penggemar mitologi Yunani lebih suka membuat Aphrodite jatuh hati pada Hephaestus agar pernikahan mereka tampak ideal.

Sebenarnya, Aphrodite lebih memilih siapa, Ares atau Hephaestus? Mari kita tanyakan langsung padanya.

"Buat apa memilih kalau bisa dapat keduanya?"

...Um, oke, sepertinya dugaan kita semua salah.


	2. Chapter 2

Ksatria-ksatria wanita Olympus yang terhormat, Athena dan Artemis, terkenal akan kemampuan bertarung mereka. Bedanya, Athena bersenjatakan tombak, sedangkan Artemis jago memanah. Sering keduanya mengira-ngira—seperti hari ini—senjata siapa yang paling kuat, walaupun tidak benar-benar ingin membuktikannya dalam duel bodoh nan sia-sia. Mereka cukup bijak untuk menghindari perseteruan antar saudari.

Tapi, kala memergoki trio Apollo-Hermes-Dionysus mengintip para nimfa sungai yang sedang mandi sambil terkekeh-kekeh, Athena dan Artemis mendadak ingin menguji senjata mereka. Artemis mengangkat busur, Athena menyiapkan tombak.

"Athena, aku urus Apollo."

"Baik. Aku pegang Hermes, kalau begitu," –lalu mereka menyadari sesuatu—"Terus, bagaimana dengan—"

"DIONYSUS! DASAR, DEWA MATA KERANJANG! PULANG SEKARANG!"

"AH! IYA, IYA, A-AMPUNI AKU, ARIADNE!"

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu! Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku!"

Athena, Artemis, Apollo, dan Hermes terbelalak kaget. Isi pikiran mereka sama: sejak kapan Ariadne, dewi labirin istri Dionysus itu, datang kemari?! Apalagi begitu datang, Ariadne langsung menjewer telinga Dionysus sampai merah dan menariknya pergi dari semak di mana tiga dewa usil tadi mengintip. Hih, seram betul.

Athena dan Artemis kini memahami bahwa kemurkaan seorang istri lebih berbahaya dari tombak atau panah.

Lho?

"Sial, kita teralih, Athena! Apollo dan Hermes kabur!"

"Hah? Keterlaluan! Apollo, Hermes, kembali ke sini!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cerberus, anjing penjaga dunia bawah yang ganas, akan jadi jinak jika sedang diajak jalan-jalan oleh ratunya, Persephone. Oleh karena itu, banyak jiwa yang tertawan menduga bahwa pada saat-saat itu, penjagaan pintu dunia bawah melonggar dan mereka bisa lari ke dunia atas.

Mereka salah besar.

Satu jiwa yang mencoba melarikan diri dari gerbang Padang Asphodel ketahuan dengan sangat tidak elitnya oleh Persephone. 'Tidak elit' memang—karena dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah ketahuan. Persephone mengerjap polos, teringat ucapan suaminya, Hades, untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun lolos dari kerajaan ini. Sayang, berhubung sekarang Hades sedang pergi ke dunia atas untuk menemui Zeus, tidak ada sosok yang cukup kuat untuk memperingatkan si jiwa bandel itu.

Kecuali Persephone.

Jadi, sambil mengusap-usap kepala Cerberus yang masih asyik bermain, Persephone memungut ranting kering yang kebetulan tergeletak di sebelah kakinya, lalu melemparkan ranting itu tepat ke arah si jiwa.

"Cerberus, tangkap!"

Yang namanya anjing, begitu melihat benda panjang melayang ke satu arah, ia akan langsung berlari ke arah tersebut. Si jiwa, yang baru merasakan satu ranting menumbuk belakang kepalanya, berteriak ketakutan mendapati anjing kepala tiga itu menghampirinya dalam kecepatan tinggi, dengan taring panjang berkilat. Langsung saja si jiwa melesat balik ke Padang Asphodel dan tidak berani keluar-keluar lagi.

Cerberus menggigit ranting dan menjatuhkannya di depan Persephone. Ekor si anjing bergoyang-goyang tatkala Persephone membelai kepalanya lagi dengan sayang.

"Anjing pintar."

* * *

"Persephone," panggil Hades yang baru tiba dari dunia atas seraya melepas jubahnya, "ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Sembari melipat jubah Hades, Persephone mengeluh: "Tapi... aku kesal pada jiwa-jiwa yang masuk belakangan ini. Mereka selalu ingin keluar lagi. Kenapa, ya? Padahal, aku suka di sini."

"Kau suka di sini? Baguslah," Hades tersenyum tipis, "Cerberus jadi tidak usah repot mengejarmu untuk membuatmu tinggal."


	4. Chapter 4

Satu hari, seekor lumba-lumba menyela Poseidon yang tengah mengatur arus laut dengan sebuah laporan mengejutkan.

"Baginda Poseidon, ini gawat! Yang Mulia Amphitrite ditangkap oleh manusia saat sedang berkunjung ke arus utara!"

"Apa?! Astaga, sudah kubilang jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari istana!" Buru-buru Poseidon melesatkan keretanya dengan arahan dari si lumba-lumba pelapor. Setibanya di tempat kejadian, Poseidon menemukan istrinya, gadis duyung putri dewa laut purba, di dalam jala yang berisi ikan-ikan tangkapan nelayan. Jala itu diangkat menggunakan katrol (sebagai informasi: ini sudah abad 21) yang tarikannya tidak cukup kuat dilawan Amphitrite. Banyaknya jumlah ikan yang tertangkap menjebak Amphitrite dalam jala, membuatnya panik dan menangis sesenggukan.

Memastikan para nelayan sedang melihat ke arah lain, Poseidon merobek bagian bawah jala dengan trisulanya.

Brush!

"Woah, Kapten, jala kita kenapa?"

"Tidak, ikan-ikan kitaaaa! Bodoh, kenapa bisa sampai lepas?!"

Kebingungan para manusia di atas sungguh kontras dengan keadaan di bawah permukaan air. Ikan-ikan yang ditangkap berenang bebas dan gembira, mengelilingi Poseidon yang langsung dipeluk Amphitrite.

"Huaaa, Yang Mulia Poseidon, aku takut sekali! Kekuatanku tiba-tiba saja tidak bekerja, sehingga aku tidak bisa menarik air untuk memutus tali jalanya! Hiks, apa kekuatanku benar-benar sudah hilang? Aku bukan ratu laut lagi, ya?"

Poseidon menghembuskan napas selagi satu tangannya merengkuh Amphitrite, sementara telapak yang lain digunakannya untuk menengadahkan sang ratu.

"Dengar, kita ini dewa-dewi dari Yunani, Amphitrite, sedangkan kita sudah berada di luar Zona Ekonomi Eksklusif Yunani sekarang. Jelas kekuatan kita jadi tidak berfungsi."

Amphitrite melongo.

"Zona... apa?"

Pertanyaan Amphitrite mengenai perairan modern ini pasti akan berujung panjang, jadi Poseidon pikir akan lebih baik menjelaskannya setelah malam turun dan mereka tinggal berdua di kamar tidur.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan di istana. Ayo, pulang."


	5. Chapter 5

Beda dunia bawah, beda laut, beda pula langit. Hera, dewi pernikahan merangkap ratunya Olympus, siang itu memberkati pasangan-pasangan baru di Bumi dari istananya. Hanya di saat-saat itulah, sang dewi bisa menampakkan senyum bahagianya yang cantik. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang berani mengikat diri dalam cinta, bukan?

Dan, bagi Zeus, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari menyaksikan senyum tulus Hera.

"Sedang sibuk?"

"Oh, Zeus," Hera tersentak kaget begitu telapak berat sang raja langit mendarat di bahunya; senyumnya seketika tertukar dengan topeng beku, "Ya... seperti yang kaulihat."

Dari cermin besar yang diletakkan mendatar di lantai ruang suci Hera, Zeus temukan berupa-rupa ekspresi senang suami-istri yang baru saja melangsungkan upacara pernikahan.

"Kau memang ahlinya memberkati ikatan pria-wanita, baik di kalangan manusia atau dewa. Kau tentu tidak keberatan memberkati satu ikatan pernikahan lagi, bukan?"

Kening Hera mengerut. Tak disangka, Zeus kemudian membisikkan kalimat iseng ini kepadanya:

 _"Berkati pernikahanku dengan seorang wanita lagi di Bumi sana."_

.

.

.

.

.

"LUPAKAN SAJA, ITU TIDAK BAKAL TERJADI!"

Zeus tertawa puas; raut cemburu menurutnya lebih manis, berharga, dan pantas menghinggapi wajah Hera. Dikecupnya pipi Hera singkat sebelum beranjak ke ruang tahta utama.

"Bercanda, Sayang. Sampai ketemu nanti malam."


End file.
